


Reunion

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Reunions, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Opal gets the gang back together.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Opal.

Opal wiped off the sweat that had formed on her forehead. She had finally made it to the facility and was awaiting reinforcements on Amy's orders, the pink hedgehog taking her place while she was on the field. Walking around the area, she made out a faint pink-red light shining in the distance. Getting a closer look revealed it was a Phantom Ruby prototype, which she picked up nearby the door.  
  
When it shined in response to her grabbing it, she studied the synthetic crystal for a brief moment before the aura faded away. She'd have to ask a genius to look into it, but there were none that she knew of at the moment.  
  
Footsteps soon got her attention and she looked to find a small, lighter blue version of Sonic running into the area.  
  
"Sonic!" Opal began, getting his attention. "I thought you were-wait a minute..."  
  
Pocketing the gem for later, she observed him closely, to his confusion.  
  
"Strange...it's you, but it's not you at the same time," she noted. "Are you really Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
  
The smaller Sonic confirmed it by gestures, indicating that he was mute. It wasn't long until the younger Sonic's companion met up with him. Tails was flying down to see the two, the younger hedgehog waving to him.  
  
"Have we met before?" Tails asked her.  
  
"Oh, hello," Opal greeted. "I don't think so. Is this your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, we met after he saved my two tails," Tails replied. "His name's Sonic the Hedgehog, but he's from a different world."  
  
"I had a _feeling_ something was up!" Opal realized. "Look, I know this is a bit sudden, but there are some Mobians I want you two to meet. I happen to be working together with them right now to save Mobius."  
  
"'Working together'?" Tails asked.

* * *

 

The moment the doors opened in Resistance HQ, Tails soon saw the older version of his good friend alive and well. When Opal told him that she was working with another Sonic, Tails was both surprised and overjoyed.  
  
_"Sonic!"_  Tails exclaimed happily, taking to the air.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic called back.  
  
The two shared a happy reunion, hugging one another.  
  
"I was  _so_  worried!" Tails told him. "I thought you were..."  
  
The duo lets each other go and Tails landed on the ground.  
  
"You worry too much!" Sonic assured him. "Look, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Honestly..." Opal told herself with a smile. She was starting to get used to his optimism and confidence at this point.  
  
The group looked over to Classic Sonic next.  
  
"It's been generations since I've seen you," Modern Sonic noted. "You okay?"  
  
Classic Sonic gave him a thumbs up in response.  
  
"The good news is you're safe!" Tails began. "The bad news is Eggman said he had some plan that would destroy us all in three days."  
  
"Three days, huh?" Sonic asked. "Well, a lot can happen in that time."  
  
'Time we can't afford to waste,' Opal added in her mind.


End file.
